


always the second

by shadowkatja



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Max is a little shit, No Sex, Rivalry, you know who is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Max pushes Charles out of a track. Charles tries to keep calm, but unsuccessfully.





	always the second

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wasn't going to write any F1 texts, but I'm here.
> 
> It's my first work in my non-native language, so I want to say many thanks to [Bwromanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwromanoff)  
> and [KeramicButt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeramicButt) who edited my work and made it better.

When Verstappen pushes him out of the track, Leclerc thinks that this can’t be just an accident, it’s more like fate.

Shit happens almost every race — an engine failure, his mistakes, bad tires and so on. Sometimes team tactic is weird, but he doesn’t mind. He isn’t a little boy anymore and can understand where he is and on what terms. 

But this situation moves beyond reason, and Charles tries not to cuss out on the team radio.

When he gets out of the cockpit, Max has already taken his helmet off, so Charles does the same and comes up to him to find out what the hell Verstappen was trying to achieve. Of course he knows why Max did it. Essentially, it was Charles who has been successfully defending against Max during last fifteen laps, but he doesn’t think that it’s a good reason to create this accident after which they both can’t keep racing.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Leclerc still tries to keep calm, but unsuccessfully.

“Oh, Charlie, I just wanted to make this race more interesting and of course to give you an opportunity not to lose again in our small competition”, Max grins.

“Go fuck yourself, asshole.”

“Wash your mouth”, Max pats his back gently.

Leclerc shudders, “Hope you will get the penalty.”

“It was a race incident, don't hold your breath, sweetie.”

Charles can’t remember the last time he was this angry, but he knows that Max is just waiting for him to snap and tell the whole world, “Look at him! I’m not the only bastard in this peloton. Your sweet humble boy is also aggressive.” So Charles doesn’t say anything, just clenches his fists so tight that his knuckles turn white.

Verstappen mouths with a smile, “always the second” and goes away.

He doesn’t look upset with Charles’ reaction. He saw what he wanted to see in Leclerc’s eyes. Anger. So he will try to break this wall of reason that Charles built around himself again. Max is tired of being the only unpredictable person in the leading group. It’s boring.

Charles remains in place boiling over with rage, because Verstappen is right. He is still the second in a small competition just between the two of them.

They’ve never been friends, even when they were kids and used to do karting. And they have no chance to ever become friends, just rivals.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

He doesn’t think about winning the Drivers' Championship because he is sure Mercedes is unbeatable in their era of Formula 1. He just has to beat Verstappen at the end of the season.

Otherwise, he is worth nothing.

No, no one expects great results from Charles in his first season with Scuderia Ferrari. He knows that Max looks more experienced because it’s his fourth season in Red Bull. But all of this means nothing. It’s more important than expectations of Ferrari’s team principal or fans.

_He must beat Verstappen._

_Otherwise, he is worth nothing. To himself._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say sorry after JapaneseGP, because not Max is little shit here hahaha


End file.
